Valentine's Day
by 3LW00D
Summary: With Valentine's Day around the corner, Sky comes home from school with a flyer for the daddy-daughter dance and tries to use the opportunity to ask Zoe questions about Wash. Zoe is torn between the heartbreak of Wash not being alive to see his daughter growing up, the importance of talking to Sky about him, and a resentment for her daughter's attachment for Spike.


A/N : This is takes place in the rp universe on tumblr and was originally written as a series of drabbles. There, Wash and Zoe worked in a shipping business with Mal and the crew. After Wash's death, Zoe raised Sky and when the girl was 4 they settled in Sunnydale because Zoe thought Sky needed some stability. There, Sky got attached to Spike and started spending a lot of time with him.

Disclaimer: Sky is mine, everything else belongs to Mr. Whedon and those other folks.

Part 1

Sky slumped on the couch after getting home from school. She'd headed straight for her house instead of stopping somewhere as it was one of the rare days out of the week that Zoe wasn't required to be working when school let out. The bright purple flyer was discarded on the end table and the girl tipped to the side until she was stretched out and her face was turned into the throw pillow with a dramatic sigh. Zoe walked into the room at that moment and laid a hand on her head softly asking what the matter was.

"School said they're gonna have a daddy and daughter night for everyone." Sky mumbled into her pillow. "And then Nance said she's gonna go with her daddy and Alex said she's gonna go and they keep asking why my daddy isn't here."

Zoe frowned, it wasn't as if Sky had no idea what had happened to her father. She knew about Wash having been killed before the girl was born, and that it was because Zoe was afraid of something else happening that they now lived in one place instead of back with her 'Uncle' Mal and the crew. Sometimes though the girl got the notion in her head that she _should_ have a father in her life - which by all rights she should, her proper father - and Zoe suspected that was why the girl spent her days with the strangely docile vampire. "I'm sorry, sweety." She said and rubbed circles on the girl's back, "You know I wish your daddy was here to do those kinds of things with you."

Nodding, Sky sat up and wrapped her arms around her mom in a hug. "Tell me story about Daddy?" Hopeful blue eyes fixed on Zoe.

Her mom just have her a hug and gently pulled away, "Sorry, sweety." She said again and left to make them both a snack.

Once in the kitchen, Zoe took a moment to lean on the counter and settle herself with a few deep breaths. It warmed her heart to have Sky asking after Wash while at the same time it hurt to think about all the things he missed out on. Such as the daddy daughter event at school, or how the vampire taught Sky to play soccer, the way her daughter would run to the cemetery when upset instead of the next room over where her father _should_ be, not buried, and certainly not replaced by a walking corpse. Of course it'd be easier to hate the man if he weren't so patient with her daughter, looking out for her when Zoe couldn't be home.

She looked toward the attic where Wash's things were packed away, the only items left out being the old plastic dinosaurs and his coat.

The next few days followed the same pattern. Sky was coming straight home instead of stopping at the graveyard or Lucy's house, even when Zoe was at work. Spike stopped by once after she'd gone to bed, quietly asking if she was alright. He left after getting a rather terse affirmative that she was and a reminder that the girl wasn't his responsibility.

Part 2

Valentine's day had Sky needing several reminders to get out of bed and ready for school. When she finally did make an appearance for breakfast the girl was still half asleep with an air of depression around her. "Don' wanna go to school." She muttered and Zoe frowned, something she was doing far too often the past week and she felt a stab of guilt. The poor girl had used the excuse of the dance to ask after Wash several times and each time Zoe'd had an excuse not to answer her. With it being Valentine's day and him not being there, it was just hurting too much and she felt terrible for making Sky feel worse like that. "You know you gotta go, Baby. Just think, it's Friday and you'll have two whole days of not having to go to school once you get through today."

Sky grumbled some more but eventually finished her breakfast and allowed Zoe to help her finish getting ready. When the bus came she gave her mom another hug and climbed aboard where her friends were cheerfully chatting away about their dads and the after-school event that night. Hurriedly Zoe ran through her own morning routine and dashed out the door to her job at the mechanic shop. Perhaps if she arrived a half hour or so early she'd be permitted to leave early, there was a quick stop she'd need to make on the way home that afternoon.

As she'd hoped, Zoe made it off work early and so detoured to one of the many Sunnydale cemeteries on the way back home. She'd long ago had Sky point out which of the crypt's belonged to Spike though she normally didn't visit him, keeping contact to the few moments when he'd walk her daughter home if she stayed out past dark. Standing in front of the crypt now she wasn't sure if knocking or opening the door and inviting herself in was the better option.

The choice was made for her when the door opened wide enough for her to step through while the vampire in question kept himself safely out of range of the sun though his eyes were widening with surprise to find that she'd willingly come to visit. Once inside the door was closed again behind her and Zoe turned to talk.

By the time Sky was home Zoe'd already returned and showered, she was in the process of making a snack when the heavy backpack thumped to the floor and Sky pulled herself into a chair at the table. "Nance keeps wanting me to go." She said into her bowl of pineapple chunks. "S'not fair." She was upset that the other kids didn't understand why she couldn't, upset her mom kept giving her non-answers, and starting to be upset at her dad that she never knew for not being there so she _could_ do stuff like that.

"I know it's not." Zoe cleared the bowl away when Sky was finished and sent her to fetch her homework. It was a rule, school work was always done first thing when she came home. If Sky had stopped somewhere else first, then the homework was done first thing when she got back from there. Either way, homework was completed while Zoe was home to help with it instead of waiting last minute on Sunday night or Monday morning. "Don' wanna do work stuffs." She huffed but did as asked and retrieved the books, "Makes my head hurt." Zoe smiled good naturedly and settled down to help the girl work through her weekend load of school work.

An hour and a half later and Sky was packing away her books and casting looks at the clock above the stove while Mommy worked on making dinner and occassionally doing the same. "Why's we eating now?" She questioned, "S'not dinner time till..." She squinted at the clock again and tried to calculate the exact minutes. "Till later." Still, the girl waited at the silverware drawer to help set the table if that's what Mommy wanted done.

"I know, Baby." Zoe said with a smile that was strained around the edges. "But the sooner you eat the sooner you can get washed up for a surprise." Instantly Sky's eyes lit up and she hurriedly set the table and bounced in her seat until Zoe had served the meal. It was wonderful to see her energized after the moping around the house all the past week and it made her feel slightly better about the 'surprise', calling the school to make sure it was alright and stopping by the crypt on the way home. Still, it felt like a betrayal to her Mister and Zoe stole another one of her frequent looks towards the attic.

"Slow down!" Sky was shoveling food in her mouth so quickly it was a miracle the girl hadn't choked. "But you said I gets a surprise, I gotta eat so's I can gets it." All her high grades in English and writing and the girl still butchered the language when she spoke it. Zoe rolled her eyes and moved the plate away, "You're not gonna make it get here any faster by making yourself sick." She chastised before giving it back.

The troublesome child stuck her tongue out but dutifully chewed her food properly. Once done the plate was dumped into the sink and she darted up the stairs for a bath.

Part 3

While Sky took a bath, Zoe rinsed the dinner plates and then made her own way up the stairs to retrieve one of her daughter's nice dresses from the back of her closet. The girl only had one or two outfits that were for special occasions and so Zoe did her best to keep them nice. She smiled while selecting the purple one that reached down to Sky's knees and had a matching flower barrette. A pair of black shoes and a coat that would keep her warm were laid next to the clothes. Even California got chilly and February and Zoe found a small satisfaction that the one of the things the vampire would never be able to give the girl were warm hugs - that was something Sky would always have to come to Zoe for and one thing he wouldn't be able to take from Wash.

Just as she was settled down on the twin-sized bed Sky bounced her way into the room. She stopped when spotting the outfit, head tilted quizically in that way of hers. Was Mommy taking her somewhere? Was that the surprise? Was this because of the school stuff? "C'mon Sweety" Zoe said, "It's almost time to go." She smiled as Sky gave a happy cheer and wriggled into the dressed and did her best to sit still while Zoe wrangled her wild hair under control to pin it with the flower barrette. Only one small shoe was on when there was a knock at the door and the girl was sprinting away while Zoe followed, dress and abandoned shoe in hand.

The whirlwind made it down the stair with only a minor stumble and dashed to the door, yanking it open and shrieking his name excitedly while launching herself into his arms. "Hey there, Bit." He smiled and caught her, chuckling at the missing shoe, but shushing the girl before she could invite him in and casting a careful look at Zoe. "Remember what your mum said about inviting that?" The girl didn't know what he was but it had taken her mum all of one indepth conversation that felt more like an interrogation to the full story out of him. Instantly any invitation was revoked and he'd done his very best to respect that, and her.

Sky just nodded in response to the question then smiled and tightened her hug for a second before her friend set her down to let the girl scurry back to Zoe for the missing coat and shoe. Zoe had to admit that she was at least marginally impressed with Spike, he'd traded the old faded jeans and t-shirt for a nice pair and a red button-down shirt, even the duster was traded for a nice coat. Zoe gave Sky a hug and helped her put on the coat before directing her attention back to the vampire waiting patiently at the door, "Come in, Spike." She said and sighed, "Something tells me you're going to be around for quiet a while from now on." He blinked in surprise then smiled and stepped over the threshold, meeting Zoe's warning gaze that brokered no argument about what she'd do to him should he ever betray this trust. Zoe placed her hands on Sky's shoulders and turned her around. "Spike's here to take you to the school party you wanted to go to."

No sooner were the words out of her mouth then Sky was bouncing in place and making happy squeals, showering her mom with kisses and hugs. "Thank you thank you! Mommy thank you!" Zoe's heart melted. Despite her misgivings she'd made Sky happy and that was most important.

Once she'd calmed down, Spike took Sky's hand and smiled at Zoe with a promise to have the girl back in time for bed before walking her to the waiting DeSoto that had been freshly cleaned even down to the black window paint having been removed. He'd take the girl to the school event, let her have some fun, and give Zoe the time to herself that she needed with the box in the attic before she was ready to share it with Sky.

Part 4

The school, or at least gymnasium and cafeteria had been done up in full party fashion. Balloons, lights, a couple streamers, snacks and of course games and entertainment for the girls. There was of course a relatively quiet corner of the cafeteria where the men could chat while still keeping a close eye on the kids. Sky on to one hand, Spike gave the obligatory polite response and introduced himself as a friend of the family before allowing the girl to drag him off for fun and games.

Back at the house, Zoe methodically finished cleaning up dinner and the entire downstairs until she had to admit to herself that she was avoiding the very reason she's allowed the vampire into her house, her life, and for him to be a part of her daughter's life. The stairs to the second floor landing and storage access beckoned and Zoe obeyed. Quickly she lowered the ladder to the attic and climbed up into the musty room. It was largely empty except for Sky's old toys and baby clothes that the woman couldn't bring herself to part with. Buried behind these other treasures was a large cardboard box with no label. It didn't need one.

Resolutely Zoe dug it out and carefully hauled her burden down the ladder, then the stairs into the living room. There she carefully dusted it off with a rag while being careful not to break the duct-tape seal. The tape proved that nothing had been tampered with since Mal helped her to pack the thing after she'd been able to bring herself to do so after Wash's death. Brown box now taking up a good portion of the clean but small living room it suddenly became too suffocating for Zoe. The cold empty bedroom wasn't any better. She gathered up her phone and ventured onto the front porch to call her long-time confident, the growing pressures were being handled the best that Zoe knew how, but sometimes, there was only so much she could do.

By the time the DeSoto rolled to a stop in the driveway two hours later, Zoe was once again cool and collected and walking out to meet them. "Hey Babygirl." She greeted her daughter and scooped her up to hug the girl and pet her wild hair.

"I had a losta fun, Mommy!" Sky chirped, "They had a dancing spot and a bouncy house and candies and bowling with those big plastics sets of stuffs." She would have continued except needing to pause for a breath of air. "Bit was on her best behavior." Spike volunteered and Sky wriggled until Zoe set her down, freeing the girl to scurry over and wrap her arms as far around his middle as she could for a hug.

"Okay, go get dressed for bed then I have something to show you." Sky nodded and leaving the two adults, hurried inside. "That meant a lot to her." Zoe sighed, "I just worry…"

"S'alright." Spike answered, curbing the automatic habit of adding 'luv' or 'pet' to the sentence. "Bit loves you like nothin' else and knows well enough ol' Spike's jus' a friend." Then quickly added, "An' I know well enough she's not mine." He smiled and ducked into the car as Zoe ventured back inside.

Sky was snuggled in her grey flannel kitty cat jammies and waiting for Zoe, blue blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Zoe sat on the floor by the box and patted the carpet between her knees. Sky settled there and snuggled close to her mom. "I thought since it was Valentine's day, maybe I could tell you some stories about your daddy, hm?" Using a pair of scissors she broke the duct tape seal to open it up.


End file.
